


Coffee Stained Sketchbook

by borderlineweeb



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borderlineweeb/pseuds/borderlineweeb
Summary: Changmin works at a small café, always wanting to take the order of an art student, Chanhee.





	Coffee Stained Sketchbook

**Coffee Stained Sketchbook**

Monday morning consisted of a light rain shower with the sun still out; this made Changmin wanted to stay home and go back to sleep whilst listening to the calming sound of the rain hitting his window but that couldn't happen today as he did have to pay his part of the rent, water bill, etc. Changmin sprung out of bed and went to the bathroom to do his morning work routine. After he did what he needed to do, he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of green tea with honey and put two pieces of bread in the toaster. Bringing his breakfast along with him as he walked to work. 

The bell above the door signal that someone had entered the small café, a co-worker of Changmin greeted him and he greeted back. Changmin walked to the back room and put on his apron along with his name tag. Being done with his tea, Changmin threw the disposable cup in the trash can near the cash register. Booting up the cash register, Changmin talked to his co-worker who was turning on the coffee makers and went to the kitchen to start baking. 

The bell above the door sounded throughout the store and Changmin turned his attention to the customer.

"Hello! Welcome to Pétales Doux!" Changmin said brightly, showing his famous dimpled smile. 

"Morning Changmin," the customer smiled at the male before going to sit down. The customer pulled out pencils, a pack of colored pencils and outline pens, and a leather bound sketchbook which Changmin accidentally spilled coffee on his first day of the job.

Changmin went over to the table (which was the customer's usual table) after the customer situated himself.

"Would you like your usual or something new?" Changmin asked, a small notepad and pen in his hands. 

"Hm, what would you recommend on a rainy morning?" The customer asked.

"I think a piece of strawberry shortcake and gray earl tea would suit this morning."

"Then I'll have that please."

Changmin smiled, "Coming right up!"

Changmin walked behind the counter and started to brew up the gray earl tea before asking his co-worker for a piece of strawberry shortcake. Changmin started to hum a tune to himself as he waited for the water to boil. When it did, he turned off the stove and poured the water into a mug and dunked a tea bag into the cup. The shortcake was placed on the counter so Changmin picked it up and went over to the customer again. 

"Chanhee," Changmin said but apparently wasn't heard as the customer–Chanhee– was too concentrated on his work. Changmin smiled and placed the order on the table quietly and away from the art.

·•°☾·•°☽·•°☾·•

Time flies and more customers bustle in demanding their will to live and motivation to stay up during the long hours of school and/or work, Changmin was on top of it all, a few backed up orders but not a lot. By the time everything calms down, Changmin sees Chanhee still sitting at his seat so he walked over to see if everything was okay. 

"Hey Chanhee, you okay? Don't you have class today?"

For once, Chanhee looked up from his sketchbook. He shooked his head, "No, it's finals week and I already took it so I don't have to go."

Changmin nodded. "So, what are you drawing now?" The male craning his neck to see the page.

Chanhee was quick enough to catch on so he closed the sketchbook, fingers bookmarking his page. Changmin pouted and stop craning his head.

"Don't worry, you'll see it soon. When does your shift end?"

"It ends at nine."

"Okay, I'll be finished by then. Also, can i get a chocolate cake please."

"Coming right up," Changmin smiled and went to tell his co-worker. 

Changmin decided to watch the tv that was displayed to pass time. Changmin's co-worker handed the chocolate cake to him and Changmin walked to Chanhee. 

·•°☾·•°☽·•°☾·•

Finally nine o'clock comes and that's when Changmin can finally go home and binge watch the k-dramas that he needed to catch up on. He turns off the coffee machines and goes to the back room to take off his apron and name tag. Going back into the café, Changmin sees Chanhee still working on his art. 

"Hey Chanhee, I'm done."

Chanhee looks up and smiles. He packs his stuff away but keeps his sketchbook out before he gets up from his seat, stretching.

"Ugh, I regret sitting down for so long."

Changmin chuckled. "We can go to the convenience store to get something to eat."

Chanhee nodded. The pair walked out of the café, Changmin locking the building up before walking down the sidewalk with Chanhee. 

Changmin opened the door for Chanhee and when he went inside himself, Changmin went straight to the ramyeon section and picked up his favorite. He then started to cook it after paying for it, fingers drumming the counter as he waited. Chanhee came back to him with a pack of donuts and ramyeon. When Changmin's ramyeon was done, he waited for Chanhee. 

"So, what were you drawing?" Changmin asked when he and Chanhee sat down at a table outside.

Chanhee took a bite from his ramyeon before answering, "Here." He slide his sketchbook over to Changmin.

Cleaning his hands on his pants (even though there was nothing on them), Changmin flipped to the page carefully. It was a drawing of him, working at the counter with a bright dimpled smile; to the left of the art there was a note.

_Changmin, ever since you spilled coffee on my beloved sketchbook I found you really cute. You smile never fails to make my day much happier after a stressful day. You're my sunshine and I've seen the way you look my way, you're very obvious and it's cute. I love you a lot and I hope you really like the drawing and accept my feelings back. I understand if this was sudden._

_— Chanhee_

 Changmin looked at Chanhee who was still eating but a blush evident on his cheeks. Changmin smiled. Before he could say anything, Chanhee told him to flip the page which he did.

_Check;_

_[] Yes or [] No_

"Oh gosh, this is so cheesy," Changmin chuckled before asking for a pencil. When it was handed to him, he checked the 'yes' option and drew a heart around it. Changmin handed the sketchbook back to Chanhee. 

Chanhee was pretty happy of the answer as he intertwined his and Changmin's hand together and looked fondly at his now boyfriend, smiling really big.

·•°☾·•°☽·•°☾·•

The two finished their ramyeon and was now in Changmin's room, snacking on donuts and watching k-dramas. Chanhee's head was on Changmin's lap as the latter carded his finger through the former's hair. 

"Hey hyung," one of Changmin's roomates enters, "Do you- whoops"

Changmin waved his free hand dismissively before handing the money needed to pay bills to his roommate.

"Thanks. Remember to use protection!" The roommate said cheekily before walking out the room. 

Changmin shooked his head and looked down at Chanhee to see him sleeping already. A soft smile, dimples slightly showing, appeared on his lips before he kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

Putting Chanhee in a comfortable position, Changmin closed his laptop after and laid in bed with his boyfriend who cuddled up to him the moment Changmin climbed into bed. Changmin couldn't resist, so he kissed Chanhee on his forehead then lips before falling to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this, I'm not really good at fanfics.


End file.
